Terlalu Kuat
by HyukkieDebo
Summary: "Saya sakit apa, dok?""Apa suami saya terkena penyakit kelamin, dok?" "Sebenarnya suami anda tidak sakit apa-apa.""Lalu,dok?" KyuMin's Fic. OneShoot! RnR PLeaseee!


Terlalu Kuat

.

.

.

Di sebuah gedung gereja, nampaklah dua sejoli tengah mengikat hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius dengan melangsungkan pernikahan yang sakral pada pagi yang cerah seperti hari ini. Sang suami yang berperawakan tinggi mungkin bisa dibilang jangkung serta memiliki rambut ikal yang berwarna coklat dan kini ia nampak mempesona dibalut dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam serta dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar di lehernya memberi kesan 'manly' pada namja tersebut. Sementara sang 'istri' yang sangat mencintai warna pink, ia tampak sangat imut dan manis dibalut dengan setelan jas berwarna soft pink tak lupa juga dasi kupu-kupu berwarna sama dengan setelannya. Ikrar suci sehidup semati tengah diucapkan sang suami dan kini giliran sang 'istri'. Dan kini mereka tengah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-'istri'. Sang suami adalah seorang direktur utama sekaligus pemilik Cho corp yaitu Cho Kyuhyun, sementara sang 'istri' adalah Lee Sungmin atau mungkin sekarang menjadi Cho Sungmin adalah sekretaris pribadi Kyuhyun dan kini telah menjadi 'istri' sang direktur utama tersebut. Dan pasangan bahagia kita ini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah baru mereka dengan mengendarai mobil kuno tahun 1970-an.

.

.

Seperti ritual yang dijalani oleh semua pengantin baru yaitu, "Malam Pertama". Kyuhyun menjilati bibirnya sendiri mendapati Sungmin dengan pose yang menggoda iman Kyuhyun. Malam ini Sungmin nampak sangat agresif. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Kyuhyun segera 'menyerang' Sungmin. Dan malam ini hanya suara erangan dan desahan yang memenuhi kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

Cahaya matahari memaksa menyelinap masuk ke kamar mereka melalui celah-celah jendela. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali dan bangun dari tidurnya. Kini ia tengah berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari aktivitasnya semalam sementara Sungmin masih setia bergelung dibalik selimutnya.

Kyuhyun bercermin sejenak, wajah Kyuhyun memerah melihat lehernya dihinggapi beberapa kissmark yang dibuat Sungmin dan pandangan terhenti pada daerah selangkangannya dan…

"Kenapa juniorku jadi merah-merah begini?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan junior yang *ehm* besar dan dipenuhi oleh warna kemerahan.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin datang "Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun, minnie. Tidak tahu kenapa juniorku jadi merah- merah begini." Sungmin memperhatikan junior Kyuhyun dengan seksama. O.o

"Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu, kyu. Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit saja." Saran Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, aku juga takut jika ini adalah penyakit atau sesuatu yang berbahaya." Ucap Kyuhyun lesu.

.

.

Bau obat-obatan menguar dimana-dimana. Beberapa orang berseragam putih melintas kesana-kemari. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruang tunggu dan berharap cemas dengan hasil test yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan. Dan terdengar suara seseorang suster memanggil nama Cho Kyuhyun untuk memasuki ruang dokter.

"Saya sakit apa, dok?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Apa suami saya terkena penyakit kelamin, dok?" tanya Sungmin tak kalah cemas.

"Sebenarnya suami anda tidak sakit apa-apa."

"Lalu,dok?"

"Apakah kalian melakukan hubungan intim tadi malam?" pertanyaan dokter tersebut hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Lalu apakah 'istri' anda melakukan blowjob?"

'Gila ini dokter, tahu segala yang gue lakuin. Jangan-jangan dia ngintipin kita NC-an lagi.'

"Ya, dok. Memang itu semua ada hubungannya dengan penyakit saya?"

"Tentu saja ada, karena 'istri' anda terlalu kuat menghisap ketika melakukan blowjob sehingga menyebabkan alat genital anda memar." Jelas dokter tersebut.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meninggalkan ruangan dokter dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

END

A/n : hehe, author datang lagi nie~~  
>bawa ff gaje bin abal versi KyuMin, maaf ya author belum bisa bikin yang panjang….<p>

REVIEW PLEASSEEEEEEEE!  
>Don't be silent reader, ok?<p> 


End file.
